Of Summoners and Quidditch
by Travis-J
Summary: Marcus Flint meets Ryan Connor, Hogwarts newest male summoner student, and falls in love with him. The two have an unlikely relationship filled with many challenges, including the creepy Dementors, a brash summoner named Endara Bail, and the struggle to g
1. A Toast To The Future

_(Disclaimer: I did not create nor own the rights to the character of Marcus Flint or most characters mentioned in this fan fiction. I created Ryan Connor and Cecilia Devogue. The rest is all copyrighted to JK Rowling and her respected publishers. I make no money off of this fan fiction. I hope everyone enjoys this. Thank you.)_

_**One - "A Toast To The Future"**_

**By Travis J**

The Ministry of Magic had it's fill of problems that summer. Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban and was on the run, threatening muggles and the magical community, and new security measures were being taken every day to ensure the safety of people everywhere. No one had a lead on Black's whereabouts, and false sightings were being reported on a daily basis from all sorts of people. It even cleared the muggle news, in hopes that a non-magical citizen would spot him off guard. After all, only a true trickster with unimaginable skills could escape the confines of Azkaban prison. To make matters worse, a pair of elderly muggles in Manchester had reported a strange outburst from a teenager and a set of Aurors had been sent to investigate. Apparently it was a boy who was about sixteen years of age, kneeling in his front yard, rubbing his temples and almost screaming in pain. Usually the Ministry would not deal with such things, but the reports that odd shapes hovered above him made Cornelius Fudge nervous enough to send Aurors to assist in the problem. If only Mad Eye Moody were avalible...the situation could get dangerous.

The Aurors approached the two story house with caution, a thread of muggles watched nervously on the street. Did that man and woman just...appear...out of nowhere? Muffled whispers and gasps could be heard behind them as they approached the boy, who was laying in the grass, obviously asleep or knocked out from the intense pain neighbors heard him complaining about. He was pale, his skin soft and smooth, almost unearthly looking. For a sheer second, it seemed like this boy belonged in the spirit realm and not the realm of humans. His full lips had almost a blue tinge to them, like all the energy had been sucked out of his body. Deep auburn hair was cut short, bangs slightly covering his forehead. He wasn't too thin, but he wasn't that overweight either, just right in the middle...so the pair of Aurors came to the conclusion that if he was sickly, it must be a new affliction. For a moment, the boy stirred, as if he felt their prescence. Soft, almost feminine words, came from his full lips, "I can't...hold them in...anymore." With that, he shivered slightly and did not speak again. There was only one thing the pair of Aurors could do. One transported him to St. Mungo's Hospital while the other stayed behind to issue out a few memory charms. This was a situation that certainly needed magical help.

Ryan opened his eyes slowly, trying to focus on the room around him. Everything was painted a dull white, the curtains were drawn, and he was in a rather stiff bed with mettalic bars on the side. His ice blue eyes opened wide as he tried to sit up but found his body too heavy for such a task. Letting out a soft sigh, he took in as much as the room as was possible. It obvioulsy looked to be a private room in a hospital. Though the one picture hung near the door seemed to be...moving. Yes indeed, the picture was of an elderly lady in a funny hat on a swing, gingerly kicking her legs up and down as she moved. He couldn't believe his eyes and shook his head, hoping that he didn't fall into some sort of weird trance. Using more effort, Ryan managed to sit up and get a good view of the doorway. There was an immaculatly clean hall outside, and people walking by on the rare occassion. Just moments later, as if some sort of psychic bond had been made, a woman in a white dress and hat walked in holding a bar of chocolate and some hot tea. Her accent was clearly British, and her gestures warm as she handed him both the items. Her voice was rather soft, though stern, "There now. It's about time you were up. Been out of it for almost an entire week now. Whoever taught you to supress summons like that? It's dangerous, it is."

Ryan couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Summons? Excuse me, but do you have me confused with someone else?"

The woman, clearly a nurse, chuckled softly, "I guess you are still under the impression that you're a muggle going mad. Let me be the first to relieve you of your worries...you're certainly not a muggle. Only surpressed to live like one. In fact, you're a summoner."

"A summoner? Like...spirits and the whole deal?"

"That's a way of looking at it. Really you are taking this much better than Doctor Kingsbolt thought you would. He had a fiver on you running down the hall screaming as soon as the news was broken to you."

Ryan settled back into his bed, shaking his head, his eyes focusing on something beyond the nurse by his bedside, "It isn't much of a shock to be honest. I didn't know that they were called summons, but I have read stories of summoners. My mother would warn me against such rantings. We never discussed my...differences...she was afraid of them."

"Well you are in a safe place. St. Mungo's Hospital, where the magical community can take care of you and help you harness your powers. They can be of great use if you learn how to sharpen your skills."

"Who brought me here?"

The nurse took the unfinished tea cup from his hands and put it on the nightstand, "Aurors assigned by the Ministry of Magic of course. You don't think we would allow muggles to deal with this in their own way. You would be locked up in an asylum and treated like you were insane. Is that the fate you want?"

Feeling like he could be honest with a complete stranger, Ryan closed his eyes, thoughts flooding his head, "I am not sure what I want anymore."

After a week of care, Ryan was sent to live with an older woman named Cecilia Devogue, once a designer of witch's robes for a rather well known company and now living alone in centeral London. She had agreed to be his guardian during the summer, and would finance his education to Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the two years he would need to harness his powers. He obviously couldn't enroll as a new student, because he was far too old to start as a first year and really only needed to learn how to sharpen his skills as a summoner. When he was told to start packing his things, now piled all over his private hospital room, Ryan didn't know what to say. Everything was happening so fast. His mother no longer wished to speak to him, visions clouded his head at night of different animals trying to speak to him, and this Cecilia Devogue had practically come out of nowhere to open her arms to him. He wondered why a stranger would take in an abandoned summoner? She must of had some sort of past mistakes or wrongs she wanted to make right karmically. It was the only explanation. How little he really knew of Cecilia.

At twenty five, she had become the leading fashion designer for every witch on the planet. Her name was featured in all the best magazines, her robes sold for a handsome ticket price that few could get away with. Her designs had a raw edge to them, something different that other designers couldn't bring to the drawing board. She was a gem that single handedly brought fashion awareness to everyday witch robes. Now kissing fifty years of age, Cecilia found herself more lonely than she had bargained for. Sure there were parites where muggles and wizards had entertained her, courted her, and enjoyed her company...but those days were over. She had lived a vibrant life and now faced life alone. When her friend Doctor Kingsbolt from St. Mungo's shared a cup of tea with her at a cafe on Westend one rainy morning, he happened to bring up one of his most recent cases. It was a boy that was only 16, forced to surpress his summoning powers by his rather ignorant mother, and almost died as a result. The energy was almost sucked out of him, and now that he had a made a full recovery, he had no home. Shane Kingsbolt looked out the large glass window as he spoke about it with his good friend Cecilia, "If I didn't live such a busy life, I would put him up in my place for the summer. I can't do it though. Not to mention I am not exactly one of the highest paid doctors at the hospital, and I couldn't afford the kind of education he needs to become a true summoner."

Cecilia sipped her tea like a lady, nodding as she listened to Shane Kingsbolt, "His parents refuse to cooperate with him?"

Shane chuckled, setting down his empty mug, "He doesn't know his father and his mother is a right cow. She chased Ministry officials from her house and won't return her son's phone calls. It's really a sad story. I didn't mean to bring you down."

Shaking her head, Cecilia finished her tea, "Oh not at all. Actually I had a rather splendid idea. It is a rather rushed decision, but you know the way I live my life. I'm always the vibrant one."

"No arguments there."

"How about...I take him in? I mean granted I won't win any awards for maternal figure of the year, but I have a nice sized apartment in a good neighborhood. Not to mention more money in Gringott's and muggle banks combined than I could ever spend in one lifetime. Who would know that fashion could be such a lucritive business?"

Shane Kingsbolt looked a bit confused, "Wait a minute...do you mean to finance his education at Hogwart's too?"

"If Albus Dumbledore will permit him to attend, yes. Why shouldn't this boy have the chance any other witch or wizard would? Not to mention, I am sure he's a step ahead of some of the rather nasty lot they have attending there."

Shane knew his dear friend was of course reffering to the Mafloy family whom she had a strong dislike for. A smile crossed his lips, "That's awfully good of you, Cecilia! Why would you do something like that?"

For a moment it seemed like she wouldn't answer. The dull roar of thunder came from just outside the window as people passed their small table, "Well...I can't really say. It doesn't matter anyway. Just you worry about his care while he is at the hospital...I will send an owl to Albus when I get home."

She got up, and Shane helped her as he whispered in her ear, "You're a right saint, you are."

Cecilia smiled and was about to leave before she thought of something, "What is his name?"

Shane put his wallet back in his jacket before he answered, "Ryan Ciaran Connor. Sixteen years old, and a virgo."

The older woman covered her mouth while she laughed, "I always got along well with virgos."

Feeling rather tired of packing his things, which his mother sent almost urgently during his stay at the hospital, Ryan decided to go for a walk. Wearing a pair of khaki pants and a black polo shirt, he slipped on some sandals and shut the door behind him as he walked out into the hallway. He didn't really know where he was going, only that he needed some fresh air. Paying no attention to people staring at him, or the whispering that went on between the nurses who had all heard his story by now, he kept walking with his eyes cast to the floor. Eventually he found his way out to a rather beautiful garden, with a large fountain at it's center and a series of stone benches. The sky was still threatening rain and a cold breeze blew through the air. Biting his bottom lip, Ryan went to look at the fountain. An angel with wings spread wide and arms around a child with a brace on his leg and a crutch topped the magnificent fountain. Water colored a soft lilac poured from several faucets underneath the angel's feet. All of a sudden, a deep and rather masculine voice could be heard behind him, "I always wondered how that kid got wrecked. Maybe his parents took a few swings at him, or maybe he was hit by a speeder on a broom or something."

Ryan sighed and shook his head, "It doesn't matter how the child was hurt. It is just sweet to know that someone...something...somewhere is looking out for you."

"That's bull if I ever heard it. No one looks out for you but yourself."

Rather annoyed at the negative words of a complete stranger, Ryan turned around and found himself in a state of shock. Standing behind him was a rather handsome young man who looked around his age, dark black hair gently spiked, wearing a roguish smile. He was a bit rough, having on a pair of jeans, a t shirt with some sort of wizard rock band on it, and a leather jacket. The young man sniggered a bit, hands in his pockets as he made direct eye contact with Ryan. Not knowing what to say, the summoner blushed slightly. Talking to handsome men was not exactly an easy task. The other man managed to speak again, his voice deep, showing off rather large front teeth, "Sorry if I pissed you off. I guess everyone has their own way at looking at things."

Finding words finally, Ryan attempted a smile, "You are entitled to your opinion. It could very well be true for that matter. I wouldn't say I have met the kindness of parents lately."

The other man nodded as if to agree, "My father nearly threw me down a flight of stairs when I told him I failed my damn final exams. He almost wouldn't cash in for another year at Hogwart's. Not that I blame him, the school's rubbish."

Having head of Hogwart's from the series of nurses who came to check on him, Ryan was relieved to have someone to talk to that didn't know his background, "The wizarding school? I was told I should attend to sharpen up my skills."

There was a long moment of silence until the man in Ryan's company held out his hand and grinned, "The name's Marcus Flint. This is my last year at Hogwart's...I plan on playing Quidditch as a career."

Shaking his firm hand, Ryan felt a bit nervous, but moved closer to Marcus, "Quidditch? What's that?"

Taking his hand away and thrusting it back into one of his pockets, Marcus raised his eyebrows, "Have you been stranded on an island or something, mate? Quidditch is only the best sport the UK has to offer! Don't tell me you're a muggle or some junk like that!"

"If I was a muggle then I wouldn't be here. I just had a rather supressive mother who liked to keep that part of life sheltered to me is all. Everything is a bit...new. I can't really explain it."

Marcus nodded and went back to looking at the fountain, as if gazing into Ryan's icey blue eyes made him nervous, "I see. So what brings you here? Visiting someone?"

"No...", Ryan struggled with a way of simplifying the past week, "Well I'm a summoner, if you know what that is. Only my mother had me ignore and try to rid myself of the power I was given, and it caused me great pain...literally taking the energy out of me. I was brought here by the Ministry but now I've been taken in by a lady named Cecilia Devogue. She plans to send me to Hogwart's this fall. Just two years of training."

Much to Ryan's relief, Marcus seemed to take it well and nodded, his voice not carrying a trace of being uncomfortable or nervous, "Devogue? I think my mom has some of her robes stored away. She's a bit weird...but to each their own. I'm a bit weird myself."

"I like weird. It's better than being boring."

Marcus laughed and nodded his head, "Yeah it is. I'm here visiting my uncle Charlie who got drunk and accidentally apparated into a brick wall. Right mess fixing him up, though he'll be okay. He's done worse."

"Well I hope he feels better."

"Yeah...", Marcus trailed off. Trying to find something to break the akward silence.

Finally Ryan saved them both, "Well it was nice meeting you, Marcus. I need to get back to packing. I leave for Cecilia's tommorrow morning."

Before he could leave, Marcus grabbed his hand, "Wait! You didn't tell me your name."

Feeling a tingling sensation in his stomach as his hand was grabbed all of a sudden, Ryan turned his head and smiled, "My name is Ryan Connor. Hopefully you'll see me on campus."

With that, Marcus released Ryan's hand and watched him leave the garden. With a sigh, he went to a seperate wing to find his father and uncle. Finding the journey back to his room shorter than usual, Ryan couldn't help but think of Marcus as much as possible while he finished packing away all his clothing. That night had the same dreams of spirit animals trying to communicate with him, but also Marcus was somewhere in the distance, smiling at him. That next morning, he had dressed in his khakis and a t shirt, tieing his sneakers when the nurse came in and told him he had a gift being delivered. Not expecting this, Ryan signed for it and got a nice boquet of white and red roses. Letting the aroma fill his nostrils, his fingers went to the small card and opened it. Written was a simple message in rather messy handwriting. It said _ "Thanks for the talk - Marcus"_. Feeling the blush rise in his cheeks, Ryan put the card in the front zipper of his back pack and ran his fingers over the soft petals of the flowers. What fortune he had at meeting such a man. His thoughts were not allowed to go any further, for at that moment a rather chubby woman dressed in flashy purple robes with sequins sewed into them and a great beaded shawl came strutting into the room. Her fingernails painted the color to match her robes, and a smell of Egyptian perfume filling the room. She looked to be close to fifty and smiled brightly. Her voice was very feminine yet strong, "You must be Ryan! My dear I have looked forward to meeting you."

Ryan stood up and shook her hand, holding on to it and understanding this must be his new guardian, "I take it you are Ms. Devogue? I can never thank you enough for your kindness."

She laughed a rather frivilous laugh and batted her long eyelashes, sometimes serious as she was at the cafe, but other times giddy as she was now, "Don't be silly. When I heard your story from Doctor Kingsbolt I couldn't resist. Not to mention my apartment is so stuffy. I need some life in it! Though I regret to say your first few days will be spent helping me redecorate. My scheme is far too retro...I need a modern view."

Ryan smiled warmly, and without realising it, he had pulled her into a hug, "Oh that sounds splendid!" He was overcome with an emotion that he didn't think he would be feeling so soon. Out of all of this came some sort of hope.

Waving her wand rather briskly, Cecilia cleared her throat and all of his things dissapeared, even his backpack, "There now! One good thing about being a witch is that I don't have to hire movers. It is so tedious to move otherwise. Well now, let's go say goodbye to Doctor Kingsbolt and I will take you to this darling restaraunt on the West End for lunch. I swear they make the best French Onion soup!"

Following behind her, Ryan couldn't help but release a laugh. He hadn't felt this happy since the day before when he had met Marcus Flint. He hoped to see him again, thinking about the days ahead of him. There was a month left to the summer and it seemed like every day would be a new adventure full of knowledge about a world he barely knew exsisted until now. This was where he belonged, and he hoped to be as good a tenant to Cecilia as was possible. Watching as she socialized with a myriad of nurses, Ryan knew everything would be different. Though change was the only thing that was promised in this world. So, that day at lunch, Ryan said a toast. A toast thanking Cecilia once again for her kindness, a toast to the luck he had at recovering so quickly, and a toast to the future.


	2. Whispers In The Alley

_(Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Marcus Flint, and other characters in this are copyrighted to JK Rowling and her respected publishers. The only characters I created were Ryan Connor, Endara Bail, and Cecilia Devogue. I make no money off of this.I hope you all enjoy this fan fiction.)_

_**Two - "Whispers In The Alley"**_

**By Travis J**

It seemed that no matter how hard he tried not to be amazed, Ryan spent the rest of his summer vacation with his jaw dropped in shock. He had no idea how much magic could do, or that such a large community of witches and wizards exsisted. Cecilia Devogue, his guardian and guide to the magical world, took it upon herself to tell him everything he had missed. She explained how boring Quidditch was, what witch gave the best Halloween party, and gave a brief lesson on the most famous wizard bachelors in the community. She certaily led a rather busy life, always socializing and staying up to date with her gossip. It seemed like she was a fan of Rita Skeeter's column and a tabloid magazine called The Quibbler. Her apartment had a rather quiet and lonely feeling, and when he first got there, Ryan could obviously understand why she was so desperate to have him help her redecorate. Even though Cecilia led such a social life when she went out, at home it was quite lonely. Glad to be living under the graces of this particular witch, Ryan decided he would do everything he could to make her happy. She certainly deserved it.

When August came around and Ryan recieved a letter in the male from Albus Dumbledore welcoming him to Hogwart's, and briefly explaining how the school would do their best to help him at this later stage in life, Cecilia casually stated that they should go to Diagon Alley. Not knowing any such place in London, Ryan was a bit confused but then came to the conclusion that it was a magical area. That next weekend, he found out exactly what Diagon Alley was. It was a rather gloomy day, as the weather seemed to inflict it's sadness on others. Ryan brought his smaller backpack and put on a pair of sunglasses that Cecilia insisted went with his outfit. Deciding that she knew best when it came to all things fashion, Ryan put on the slick looking shades and listened to her latest gossip as they rode in the back of the cab all the way to this Diagon Alley. When they stopped in front of a rather rundown pub called "The Leaky Cauldron", he felt a bit nervous and looked over at his guardian. She simply laughed and instructed him to just follow her lead. Paying the cabbie and leaving him a nice tip for tolerating her gossip the entire way, she proudly made her way into the pub and practically ignored the characters waiting inside. With a casual wave to the hunched-over man behind the bar, she continued through and to the back alley. By now Ryan felt quite confused, and once again Cecilia's instincts caught on as she explained, "You see Diagon Alley isn't accessible to muggles. Well I mean unless they have a witch or wizard child that is. See you tap the bricks on this wall here in the right order to open the secret door. It's really quite simple."

Ryan watched as she tapped the bricks in a strange pattern, and stepped back as they slowly moved away to reveal a large opening with a view of a rather busy street. Apparently a number of other witches and wizards had decided that this weekend was prime shopping weekend as well. The street was bustling with shops that had bright and cheery signs, people chatting off to the side, children with the same wide eyes Ryan saw things with. He felt glad he had the sunglasses now...his embaressment of being so nieve saved by them. Cecilia pointed to Madame Malkin's shop, "I will be there if you need me. Take a look around for a bit, use the money I gave you to buy some of the books you needed at the bookshelf. Meet me there so we can go get your wand, dear."

Ryan smiled and hugged her, "Thank you Cecilia. I won't take long."

"Take all the time you want, dear. I remember my first time, it was amazing."

With that, they both set off in different directions. Diagon Alley certainly made a good business this time of year. Owls screeched when he passed a nearby shop, and there was a number of boys around a large glass window featuring new broomsticks. Two of the most excited was a dark haired boy younger than Ryan with glasses and a strange scar on his forehead, along with a red haired boy of the same age. They seemed quite amused over the broomsticks, and Ryan only shook his head and continued to move along the street. Walking into the bookstore, Ryan found a cage of books gnawing at the shopkeeper's hand as he fished around to grab one by it's binding. Taking off his sunglasses, his eyes scanned the area until he came across a familiar face. There stood Marcus Flint with two friends around his age, chatting and sniggering about something. It seemed like they found the poor shop keeper's struggled with the violent books amusing. Ryan didn't share that sense of humor. Walking over to Marcus, he touched him on the shoulder and smiled, "How strange we keep running into eachother!"

Marcus turned around quickly, going pale for a moment before he asked his friends to excuse him. A second later, he seemed to lower his voice, as if not wanting to be heard, "Hi there, Ryan. Listen...er...could we maybe talk another time? Only this isn't the best place and my mates and I don't...well...we're not a good group to be hanging around."

Ryan looked confused and narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing!", seeing that he yelled that last word out, Marcus flushed in his cheeks and lowered his voice again, "Look we're Slytherins. We only talk to other Slytherins and usually purebloods. That's how it goes when I'm at school. I don't want to be rude but...it's how it has to be now. I promise, I'll explain later. You...you are going to Hogwart's aren't you?"

"Oh yes. I recieved my letter and a book list in the mail today. I was going to ask for your help finding them once I saw you, but I'm guessing you aren't in the mood."

At first Marcus looked offended, but he heard the sniggering of his two friends and then nodded, "Right. I'm really sorry about this. We'll talk again later. I promise."

With that, he went back to join his two rather rude friends. Ryan didn't know what to make of the situation. He had just been ignored by the same man who had a ten minute conversation with him and sent him flowers that same day. Now he was suddenly acting brash and rather rude. Not to mention...what in the hell were Slytherins? With the list almost falling out of his hand, Ryan shook himself out of his thoughts. Turning around, he bumped into a girl of about 13 with brown busy hair, whom he apologized to profusely. She seemed rather cheery and shook her head, "Really it's no problem. Are you lost?"

"Very. I have these books to get in summoning and basic spellcasting, and I don't know where to begin to find them. I would ask the shop keeper but he seems rather...preoccupied."

As a loud wail of pain came from behind the register, the younger girl laugh and nodded, "Nothing to worry about. I know my way around this store like the back of my hand. I make sure to get my textbooks first, I always buy an extra book or two...leisure reading of course. My name is Hermione by the way. Hermione Granger."

Shaking her hand, Ryan smiled, "My name is Ryan Connor...recently the Ministry discovered I was a summoner disguising my powers. They found me a right nice lady to live with in London and a man named Dumbledore accepted me into Hogwart's for some training. I need to learn how to control and properly use my powers."

The girl listened to his story while she checked over his list and handed him the needed books, "I've never had the fortune to meet a summoner before. I'm sure it's rather exciting to summon spirit guides and animal totems and such to help you."

"It's interesting for sure. Hermione...this may seem a bit odd since I just met you, but do you know anything about the Slytherins?"

At this, the girl seemed to make the most awful face, "Unfortunatly. They're practically the bullies of the school. Always so arrogant with a strong dislike of anyone that's not a pure blood. I would steer clear of them if I were you."

He nodded, saying quietly, "That's funny. He didn't seem like that kind of guy."

"Who didn't?", Hermione looked at him with interest.

He blushed, not realising he had said the words as loud as he did, "Just someone I met at St. Mungo's. He's in Slytherin...it doesn't matter."

She seemed to accept this answer, and quickly went to look for her own books. He followed her around for a bit, they both purchased their books, and said their goodbyes. Ryan promised to talk to Hermione again soon when he saw her on campus. She waved gingerly and left the shop with an armfull of books. Behind him, Ryan heard the sniggering of one of the oafish guys with Marcus, "Nasty mudblood stinking up the store!"

Filled with anger, Ryan turned on his heels quickly and narrowed those icy blue eyes, "How dare you say that about her! She seemed like a very intelligent and kind person...and you are in no position to judge anyone!"

The oaf clenched his fists, "Repeat that again and you'll be hobbling home with broken legs."

"I would like to see you try, you overgrown piece of troll dung."

Before this large guy could move forward, Marcus quickly grabbed his shoulder and spoke through his teeth, "Leave it Terrence. Just...let's get out of here. I need a drink anyway."

Narrowing his eyes, the wanker called Terrence moved to the door. For a moment it seemed like Marcus flashed Ryan a grin, but it was gone by the time he had followed his friends out of the shop. Ryan decided he had enough of exploring, and went to Madame Malkin's shop to get Cecilia. From there they both went to Ollivander's for a wand. After some rather scary trial and errors, which involved breaking a few things and cause a light to bust, he found the perfect wand made out of mahogany wood with a unicorn hair in it. The day of shopping ended with Cecilia giving him a nice set of robes for school while they rode him in the cab. Ryan didn't tell her about Marcus and the sudden change that had come over him. He didn't want to put a damper on his guardian's cheery demeanor. Frustrated over Marcus whispering to him, as if he was ashamed or embaressed to talk to someone he was cheery with before, made Ryan quite upset. What sort of game was this Marcus guy playing anyway? As they sped towards their apartment, Ryan found that he couldn't wait to start school at Hogwart's. He looked forward to that explanation from Marcus.


	3. There's Something About Marcus

_(Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Marcus Flint, and all other character featured in this are copyrighted and belong to JK Rowling and her respected publishers. The only character I created were Ryan Connor, Endara Bail, and Cecilia Devogue. I make no money off of this...it's just a free fan fiction I hope everyone enjoys.)_

_**Three - "There's Something About Marcus"**_

**By Travis J**

The train ride from Platform Nine and Three Quarters to Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was quite a long one. Ryan spent the majority of his time in a cabin with a few Hufflepuffs who seemed to be infatuated with the recent escape of some wizard convict named Sirius Black. They were all hovered around the Daily Prophet, pointing to the moving picture of Black...like the one Ryan saw posted outside of some shops in Diagon Alley. Deciding that he wouldn't join in their conversation, his thoughts wandered to the memories of Cecilia helping him on the train. A few people stared and sniggered at her, but Ryan could care less what they thought of his guardian. She had been almost like a mother to him this past summer and he was greatly in her debt for all the kindness she showed him. Very few people would agree to take a stranger in and finance an education at Hogwart's for them. She had made sure to pack him everything he needed, fussing over his luggage and making sure it was looked after as if it was first class. The beads on her headress clanked as she turned her head from the ticket man to the conductor's assistant, asking them several questions. Ryan felt she was more nervous than he was.

When they finally parted, Cecilia took his hand and clased a simple silver chain necklace in his hand, a beautiful dark blue crystal hanging from it. She brought his hand up to her lips and kissed it with a smile, "You stay safe now my dear. Don't forget to write to me and fill me in on all the gossip at Hogwart's...and whatever you do...don't wander through the school grounds alone at night. That Sirius Black is a dangerous lot!" Ryan pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek, promising her he would stay safe and that he would write to her as much as possible. She had insisted she purchase an owl for him to take, but he had a dislike for birds in general, so he politley refused the offer. Getting on the train, he waved goodbye, and did not stop waving until the smoke billowed onto the platform and she was completley out of sight. That is when he found a compartment in which the three Hufflepuff students were graciously willing to share with him. They only asked him a few questions, which he politley answered, and then went back to their Daily Prophet. About an hour into the ride, Ryan decided to take a look through the train, seeing if he met anyone new.

As he left his compartment, he quickly walked down the hallway and almost colided with a blonde young woman a year older than he was. Her eyes were the same icy blue as his, and she had a sneer on her face. She was very pretty, thin, and wore enough makeup to be considered for an act in the circus. Her skirt was tailored so it rose above her knees, and her white button down shirt only had several buttons done. She took a step back and rolled her eyes, her stiletto heels clicking on the ground, "Watch where you're going!"

A little irritated at how brash she was, Ryan thought it would be better if he defended himself right from the start, "It was an accident. Not intentional."

"Well I don't really care if it was intentional or not. You run into me again and I will make sure you're sorry. I'm a Ravenclaw girl, I know a good deal of hexes that would make your head spin."

"Sorry if I don't sound intimidated...but if you find you always have to flaunt your knowledge, you really must not have that much to begin with."

As if she didn't expect such a retort, she pushed past him, "You'll regret pissing me off!"

Ryan watcher her leave, thinking of something to say, but someone behind him beat him to it, "Someone should tell her to stop stuffing her brassier."

Ryan turned around and saw Marcus Flint, garbed in his school robes, smile on his face. Ryan almost smiled but remembered the way he was treated in Diagon Alley, "Oh so you're talking to me now? If I see your friends, I'll make sure to hide in the closest compartment."

Marcus winked and tapped the window of the nearest compartment, "You wouldn't want that, beautiful. That's Malfoy's cabin and he's a real wanker. Trust me...he's also a Slytherin."

Hands on his hips, Ryan narrowed his eyes, "So are you going to give me that explanation you promised me at Diagon Alley?"

"Well...", Marcus seemed to be fishing around for the right words, "When you get to Hogwart's you will understand it more. See the school is seperated into houses...Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. Gryffindors are the worst. Hufflepuff's have nothing special, Ravenclaw students are tolerable, and Slytherin happens to be the best."

"Not that you're being biased or anything."

"It doesn't hurt to take pride in your house. I don't think you will be Sorted since you won't be at Hogwart's for the standard seven years. Actually, I don't know where the hell they'll stick you."

Ryan sighed, though felt a bit happy to be talking so personally with Marcus again, "Thanks for the comfort. So you're in Slytherin...why can't you talk to me around your friends?"

Once again it seemed like Marcus didn't have a clear answer for this. He rubbed the back of his neck with one of his hands and finally groaned, "You see I got a reputation to keep up. I'm the bad ass captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team. I'm not supposed to be your nice and friendly guy."

"You should be whoever you want to be, not follow someone else's image."

"That's easier said than done when your father isn't in the best wizarding circles and you have to struggle to get respect.", Marcus sighed, "Listen I'm sorry about being a bastard in the bookstore. It's just...when I'm around my friends I need to be who they think I am...you know me in a different way. Understand?"

Even though he didn't, Ryan nodded, "Fine. I'll be sure to lay low when your friends are around you. Any other useful advice?"

"Yeah. Don't piss off Snape. He's real partial to Slytherins and hates Gryffindors."

Wanting this conversation to last forever, Ryan rolled his eyes when he heard students walking behind them, so he decided to end the conversation, "Well it looks like I should find the loo and then get back to my compartment. Thanks for the flowers."

Marcus reached out and brushed his finger's over Ryan's right hand, "Anytime, beautiful. See you around soon."

With that, they parted ways. Ryan felt that weird sensation again in his stomach as he walked away from Marcus. He was so glad to see him again, and didn't quite understand why he acted the way he did...but everyone had a different life to live. He was glad that he had more freedom than Marcus. What was it about him though? As he passed by the compartment full of the Hufflepuffs avidly reading the Daily Prophet, Ryan went through another car and another hallway. It seemed like each cabin had their own clique that was significant in some way or other. He could tell that in this car there were more Gryffindors. As fate would have it, he ran into Hermione Granger again. She smiled and waved to him, and in a state of shock of meeting the Ravenclaw girl again, he pointed her out to Hermione. She rolled her eyes when she turned her head, "Oh I see you met Endara Bail. She's a rude and inconsiderate seventh year who is full of more hot air than the engine room of this train. I wouldn't worry about her...usually she carries empty threats." Sure enough, Endara took notice of Ryan and narrowed her eyes as if to send him a silent threat. He was tempted to flip her off, but thought that it wouldn't be mature to do while in the company of his new school friend Hermione. The two talked in the hallway for a bit, and then Ryan decided he had enough of discovering the train and started to head back for his own cabin. He was allowed to borrow the copy of the Daily Prophet they were reading, and nodded to them as they left the cabin to socialize with the rest of their Hufflepuff friends who were on board the train. Time passed without him knowing, and as his thoughts began to linger again, the train came to a screeching halt and the lights began to flicker. He put the paper down and got up instantly, opening the cabin door and looking out now at the dark and cold hallways. People were whispering and whimpering, and all of a sudden Ryan felt quite cold.

He was going to try and find his coat in the luggage Cecilia had packed when he heard an odd sort of noise and some screaming down the hallway. At that moment, he was dearly afraid of being alone in the cabin. Moving towards the open door, he put his hand on the door frame, when it was all of a sudden covered by a rather calloused hand. That hand belonged to Marcus Flint, as he pulled Ryan back into the cabin and closed the door tightly. A frost had come over the windows, and Ryan held onto his hand tightly. His voice was almost quivering, "How did you find me?"

Marcus gave one of his roguish grins and pulled out his wand, "Because I'm good like that. Now be quiet...I just saw what one of those things look like. They're the guards of that bloody Azkaban prison! I wouldn't want to come face to face with one."

Ryan whispered into his ear, "What do you think they want?"

"I have no clue, but I really don't want to find out either. You should of seen how pale Malfoy got. He's shit scared I bet."

The two stood there, holding hands and feeling cold, before Ryan caught glimpse of a dark hooded figure, "Marcus! Is that it?"

"Quiet! Don't let it know you're afraid!", Marcus moved with Ryan towards the back window of the cabin as he kept his eye on the clearly defined Dementor. His voice somehow remained strong, as if he was trying his best not to show fear, "I know some spells to protect us just in case."

Ryan was glad that Marcus was here. Though it all happened so fast. The door to their cabin opened, the Dementor looked in, stretched out it's long icy fingers, and then glided away. For a brief moment, Ryan felt like he would simply never smile again. Then he looked at Marcus, who seemed a bit pale, and squeezed his hand. Marcus looked at him and smiled softly. Why did this feeling of sadness come over them all of a sudden? After what seemed like endless minutes, the lights flickered back on and the frost started to subside from the outside windows. Marcus sighed and Ryan didn't know what to do, so he hugged him. At first it seemed like Marcus was going to pull away, feeling very akward, but then he accepted the hug and almost laughed. Putting his wand away, Marcus winked and waved goodbye to Ryan casually, leaving the cabin without another word. Once again, Ryan found himself confused by the way Marcus acted. It was very sweet of him to come to his rescue like that, but he just left so all of a sudden. Either way, he heard more students filing past his cabin and decided he should put on his school robes. Once he slipped them on and took his wand out of his backpack, Ryan felt like a new person.

The train finally reached Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and as Ryan got off and carried his heavy luggage with him, he looked around at the horseless carriages and a rather tall man in a moleskin coat calling for the first years. Even though he was new, he was sure that he didn't count as a first year. Watching the young ones follow the rather tall man, Ryan felt a tinge of sadness mixed with slight jealousy. He never did get the full experience that the students here did. For that he was a bit sad...perhaps the students would treat him differently as well...but that remained to be seen. With a sigh, he carried his luggage to one of the carriages and found the same trio of Hufflepuffs that had the Daily Prophet. They helped him with his things and he enjoyed the ride to Hogwart's. When he first caught sight of the gigantic castle, a gasp escaped his lips and the other three riding along with him giggled as if his reaction was rather silly. The castle seemed illuminated and welcoming. As the carriages came to a halt outside, Ryan was one of the first to get out. Grabbing his luggage, his eyes scanned the area and he said simply, "This will surely be an adventure I won't forget." He was right, for soon he would discover his stranged connection to the rude Ravenclaw girl known as Endara, and would start his training as a summoner. Either way, he had to admit, there was something about Marcus Flint. Something mysterious...something that was all together wonderful.


	4. The Other Sister

_(Disclaimer: I did not create nor own the rights to the character of Marcus Flint or most characters mentioned in this fan fiction. I created Ryan Connor and Cecilia Devogue. The rest is all copyrighted to JK Rowling and her respected publishers. I make no money off of this fan fiction. I hope everyone enjoys this. Thank you.)_

_**Four - "The Other Sister"**_

**By Travis J**

Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry held many secrets and wonders, or so Ryan thought during his first week at the school. It seemed as if he was sorted, much to his embaressment at being the oldest sorted possibly in the history of the school. He explained this to Hermione after the feast was over, but she told him she was pretty sure in "Hogwarts, A History" there was someone older mentioned. At any rate, Ryan found that being part of the Hufflepuffs wasn't such a bad thing. After all they didn't cause the attention that the other three sections of the school did. They seemed rather mellow and easy going. His room was on one of the top floors of the Hufflepuff boy's dormitories, in a room with the rest of the sixth years. It almost seemed like an extra bed was bewitched into the room and the dormitory made a bit larger so that it was a comfortable fit. If this didn't add to his embaressment, Ryan wasn't sure what would. At least he wasn't stuck in Ravenclaw with that awful Endara girl...or even worse in Slytherin where he would have to be ignored by Marcus on a daily basis.

The second day of school brought the schedules for students. Ryan looked over his own and saw that he only had three classes. One was Defense Against The Dark Arts, the other was History of Magic, and a third seemed almost handwritten on the bottom called "Summoning Skills". Looking over the last class, Harry saw that it was taught during what was usually a free period before lunch by two professors: Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall. He had recognized the latter professor for she was the one responsible for the Sorting Hat. Wanting to discuss his schedule with Albus Dumbledore, Ryan made his way to his office right after breakfast was finished. He nodded to the rest of the Hufflepuff table and waved to Hermione as he left the Great Hall in search of the school's headmaster. His search lead him to a great many series of stairs, one being a trick one he nearly fell through, and the discovery of Peeves...the troublesome poltergeist. At last, Ryan found the office of Dumbledore, but found that a password was needed to enter. Not having the password for the office, he decided to find the office of the head of Hufflepuff's house, Professor Sprout. This time he found himself in the greenhouse, where the Professor had her sleeves rolled up and was digging through what could only be classified as some sort of beast's dung. She smiled and nodded to him, her eyes twinkling, "Why Mister Connor...can I help you with something?"

Ryan rubbed his left arm uneasily and nodded, "Well it seems like I have a third class listed at the bottom of my schedule at a rather odd time slot. It's hand written in so I didn't know if I've been hoodwinked or something."

Sprout gingerly wiped her hands on a towel, and took his schedule, "Let me see...ah...no there has been no lies told here. You see summoners aren't usually frequent in numbers here at the school. This seems like a special class they must reserve for students such as yourself. It is being taught by two professors! How lucky you are to get such attention."

He nodded, not wanting to take the soiled schedule back, "Oh I'm very excited and I feel lucky for such attention. It's just...how many summoners are there at Hogwart's?"

"Presently? Well there is only one or two I can think of to be honest. As I said, summoners aren't exactly that prominent in the magical world.", she stopped when she saw Ryan's frown, then decided to take a different approach, "Think of yourself as a special gem to the community."

These words cheered him up a bit as he nodded, "Thank you for your help Professor. I am sorry not to be taking Herbology...it looks interesting."

Sprout winked and went back to the pile of dung, "Well right now your summoning takes priority. You have missed a lot of your magical upbringing, and the school is trying it's best to get you back on track so you will grow to be a powerful summoner."

Thanking her for her time, Ryan left the greenhouse and walked the school grounds. It was a sunny day with a slight breeze that seemed to invite autumn. He closed his eyes for a moment and enjoyed the breeze, and then looked down at his schedule. He had a class in fifteen minutes! Racing to his dormitory and gather the needed textbook and supplies, he managed to show up to class ten minutes late. A man who looked to be in his thirties, rather worn with shabby robes, greeted him with a smile, "Ah. You must be Ryan Connor...our newest student. Please take a seat, I was just introducing myself to the class."

Ryan looked around at the first year faces and felt sick. He seemed far too old to be here, "Has there been some mistake Sir? I am sure this is the class I was assigned but..."

Professor Lupin, the one in charge of the class, nodded, "There has been no mistake. Take a seat and we will talk after the class."

Ryan blushed and found an empty seat next to a first year girl who kept staring at him with a smile the rest of the class. He tried being polite and smiling back, but he couldn't get over how embaressing it was to be in a first year class. Perhaps coming to Hogwart's was a mistake after all. Lupin's words seemed to go through one ear and out the other. By the time the class was over, Ryan felt glued to the seat. He seemed to be staring at the blackboard and biting back tears. The Slytherins already sniggered at him, but this would certainly add insult to injury. Not to mention...Marcus would probably find him ridiculous and wouldn't talk to him again. He was so eager to talk to Marcus again. His thoughts were interrupted by Lupin's calm and friendly voice, "I am sorry I couldn't explain your situation in full detail when you requested it...but I was hoping you would show up a bit early so we could of covered it before class."

Ryan nodded slowly and didn't stand up, "I am very sorry for being late. I couldn't find the classroom...I will stay after any day you wish to make it up in detention."

Lupin laughed and shook his head, "That really won't be neccessary. I understand what it's like to be different anyway, that's why I thought we could be friends. Look...I know you're new here but you have to try and make the best of it. Yes this is a first year class, but students can hardly expect someone out of contact with the magical world up until now would come to the school with the knowledge of a sixth year's spellwork. There is no shame in your circumstances."

Ryan nodded, trying not to whine about it, "I understand, Professor Lupin."

He got up an gathered his things, leaving the classroom before anything more was said. He didn't feel like discussing his dilema with a teacher who couldn't relate to it. After a bit of a break, where he sat on his bed and looked through pictures of the mother he left behind in Manchester and the life he once led, he gathered his textbook and supplies for History of Magic. The class seemed boring to most, but there was something about it that sparked Ryan's interest. Perhaps it was because the magical world was shaded from him for so long...and now what he learned from Professor Binns opened his eyes to something enitrely new. Hearing the stories of old battles, of creatures that he never knew exsisted, and of the struggle of the magical community since the beggining of time...it sparked something inside of him. If he could, he would become a history Professor. Though it was probably unlikely since he would not recieve a full education from Hogwart's. After the class ended, and his hand felt cramped from all the notes he took, Ryan had just enough time to drop his supplies off and switch textbooks to head off to his final class right before the lunch hour. Somehow it seemed like Summoning Skills should be his favorite subject, but so far History of Magic had overwhelmed him with an excitement and passion he didn't think he would ever feel.

Walking through the grounds, Ryan met Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick outside near the Quidditch Pitch. There was a long strip of land that was not being used, and while some team garbed in green robes seemed to be having their practice on the pitch, they were otherwise alone. Ryan held his wand firmly in his hand, not really knowing how to use it, but hoping he wouldn't look like a complete fool. Flitwick was flipping through a large reference book while McGonagall seemed to be taking notes. As he approached, he cleared his throat so they would know of his prescence. Not that he needed to...nothing ever got past McGonagall so it seemed. She raised her eyes, in those ornate glasses, and composed herself to look rather stern, "You are early. That's always a good sign. Five points to Hufflepuff for being punctual...that never happened last year with the two students we trained."

Ryan was glad he could contribute something to the house cup, "Thank you, Professor. Will I be training with the same two students this year?"

"Well Ben Gibbins graduated, but you will be training quite avidly with the other student indeed. In fact I hope you two will become good friends since you share such a rare bond in magic."

He rocked on his heels a bit, "I can't wait to meet the other student then."

McGonagall put her notes down and gestured behind him, "Here she comes now."

As if the day had not burdened him with enough stress, this last surprise made him feel ice cold. Walking across the grassy field near the pitch was none other than Endara Bail. Her blonde hair was tied back in a tight ponytail, and her robes moved slightly in the wind. A few of the Quidditch players nearby whistled as she walked, those long legs of her's swaying in perfect harmony. She didn't even have to try. Men just seemed to love the look of her. McGonagall obviously had mistaken Ryan's shock for sheer admiration and lust for he heard her let out a soft laugh, "Yes she really is a beautiful girl. A rather cheeky attitude, but she promises to be a good summoner. Have you had the fortune of meeting her?"

Ryan tried to form the words in his mouth, speaking slowly, "No...not the fortune..."

Endara sneered as she saw her other classmate and put her hands on her hips, "Still bumping into people and causing a mess? I heard you entertained a group of first years today."

Burning with anger he shot back the best retort he could come up with, "Still forgetting to button your blouse? It's really not that hard, maybe sometime I can show you the concept of buttons on a shirt."

Before either could say another word, Flitwick piped up, "This is most unfortunate! This new reference book by Nanci Rainshadow has quite a few contradictions. I don't feel comfortable teaching the students the introduction lesson it lists until I send her an owl for confirmation."

McGonagall nodded, "Why don't you go send her an owl then Professor Flitwick? I will stay behind and see how these two rank in skills. I know you're new Ryan, so I won't be too harsh on you this time."

Endara giggled, a shrill childish giggle, "Perhaps he should be put in a remedial class, Professor? I highly doubt his skills could even come close to mine."

"I bet I'm better than you think, Endara!", he couldn't believe his anger and came to be aware that the Quidditch team practising on the Pitch had stopped their work and drawn their attention to the small dispute.

McGonagall sighed, "I won't have bickering, really! Now I hoped you two could become friends. Being a summoner is not exactly an easy job. Perhaps you could set aside your differences and work together like I would expect mature adults could."

Ryan hated to agree with her...but she was right. He bowed his head, "Yes, Professor McGonagall. I'm sorry."

Endara sighed, "Let's start the lesson then. I'm eager to show the boys on the Pitch just how good my dragon summon is."

McGonagall nodded, "Fine then. Step back with me then Ryan so you will be safe."

For a moment it seemed like Endara wanted to say something cheeky but then decided against it, "I call upon the great dragon spirit of the spirit realm to be my brethren in battle!"

Her eyes shut tight and she raised her hands in the air, one hand clasped tightly around a wand that was emitting a soft ray of violet light. Her legs spread apart slighlty, and Ryan considered saying a rather nasty joke that would fit for the moment, but remembered the Professor was present and didn't want those five points he earned taken away. Endara seemed to focus for minutes before the violet light from her wand made a swirling cloud above her head. This was much like a Patronus charm in a sense...but something far deeper. There were also a number of different summons that one could do at any given time during a battle. Slowly the cloud formed a dragon no bigger than it's summoner, with outspread wings and a clamping jaw. It's roars filled the air until Endara flicked her wrist rather quickly and the smoke formed dragon dissapeared. Ryan didn't know what to say. He had seen images of mist and smoke around him sometimes when he felt a very strong emotion, but never had they taken a full form like that. It didn't help that his mother used to go into frantic fits when the clouds and mist appeared. McGonagall clapped, as did most of the boys on the Pitch. One in the front Ryan recognised as Draco Malfoy. He strained his eyes to see who else was there, and suddenly felt sick. Marcus Flint was watching. This was his team...the Slytherin team he was captain of. Suddenly the competition he had started with Endara took a nasty turn. He had more at stake than he thought. As she lowered her arms finally, a tattoo became visible on her lower left arm. It was in the shape of a scripted "R" with a circle around it.

McGonagall clapped once more and quickly wrote something down on her notepad before turning to Ryan, "Okay then Mister Connor...let us see what you can do. Now I don't expect much since your powers are still quite new. I would imagine supressing them for so long has disrupted your progress quite a bit. Just try and follow Endara's lead. Visualize a summon...see what happens."

It seemed easier said than done. Ryan parted his legs a bit and raised his hands high in the air. The sweat in his palm caused his wand to feel slippery, and his bottom lip trembled slightly. Closing his eyes tight, he focused as hard as could on summoning something...anything at all. He had never really tried to do it before. As time passed, he heard laughing from the Pitch. This made him gets nervous, wondering if Marcus belonged to one of the laughs that rang through his ears. Hearing Endara join the laughter made a surge of anger run through his body. He was almost tempted to send a summon towards her, suddenly a clasp of thunder could be heard above him. The thunder was followed by a shrill scream, and McGonagall shook Ryan violently. He opened his eyes and lost focus. Endara was on the ground, rubbing her shoulder, with a look that shot daggers at her fellow classmate. The Slytherins on the Pitch were silent, and McGonagall looked rather angry. Ryan felt rather weak, "What did I do?"

The Professor raised her eyebrows, "What did you do? You summoned a panther that charged at poor Endara! We do NOT use our summons to hurt fellow classmates. We only use them defensively."

Ryan felt tears well up in his eyes, but crying in front of all these people would make things much worse than they actually were, "I am so sorry, Professor! I have never done that before, and hearing everyone laugh just filled me with this...anger."

As if she understood, McGonagall nodded and spoke rather loudly, "Right then. This class is over. Everyone go back to what they were doing! Endara do you need to go to visit the infirmary?"

Endara shook her head and slowly got up, "No...unlike this amature I've suffered worse during my summoning. He is lucky I'm in a good mood or else I would run right to the headmaster and tell him what a rotten summoner would-be he accepted into our school!"

The Professor crossed her arms, her mouth tightening for a second, "I won't have you saying such hateful things, Endara Bail. You should respect each student as you would want them to respect you. Ryan is new...I have fault in this for forgetting that he had not done this before. I should of really spoken to him before the start of class. I am glad neither of you are hurt though. I want you both to go back to your dormitories to relax before lunch. Understood?"

Both the students agreed and watched Professor McGonagall write something down on her notepad again. As Endara had rolled up the sleeves of her robe, her tattoo became visible once again. Ryan wondered what the R stood for. Was it for Ravenclaw? Somehow she seemed a bit young for a tatoo...but she was of age and could do anything she wanted...and acted like she took liberties on that right. She shot him another hateful stare and stomped off towards the castle. Some of the Quidditch players followed her, offering to carry her books and her supplies, or even carry her back to her dormitory. Ryan felt worse now than he had when he walked into Defense Against The Dark Arts. This was the only non-first year class he had and somehow he managed to blow it. He felt like packing up his things and heading out, hoping Cecilia would put him up until he found a job. Perhaps there was some sort of spell that could rid him of this summoning burden. Before he could get far from the Pitch, he heard the familiar voice of Marcus Flint, "That was pretty funny! I never heard that bitch scream like that before. She had it coming for sure."

Ryan turned, feeling a bit irritable, "Did you get a good laugh with your friends?"

"No...I didn't laugh. Honest I didn't! Look my friends are a horny lot, that'll do anything to look good in front of that Endara tart...but I'm not like that."

"Really? What are you like then?"

For a minute it seemed like Marcus wouldn't answer. He bowed his head and shuffled his feet, "We are more alike than you think, you and I."

Ryan shook his head, "Somehow I doubt that. I would never pretend to be someone I'm not."

"Well you're luckier than I am. I don't have an option. If I wanted to be who I truly was...I would be the most hated guy in my dormitory and my own father would disown me. Not all of us get the good second chance you did."

Ryan almost felt pity run through him, and decided to change the subject, "So you weren't laughing at me?"

Marcus smiled in appreciation, "Nah. Like I said...there are a number of people who would of paid galleons to see what you did to Endara."

"It wasn't on purpouse. Hearing your team laugh...hearing her laugh...it made me so angry. I must of slipped my focus. Though it's a shame I never got to see my own summon."

Rubbing the back of his neck again, a nervous habit so it seemed, Marcus nodded slowly, "I suppose that's how it is with most summoners. The bloke who graduated last year could see his summons after he focused for a good while. Maybe that will happen with you."

"I don't think I'll ever be as good as Endara. She seems smart...she's in Ravenclaw after all. I'm only in Hufflepuff...it seems to be the place they stick the students that don't fit anywhere else."

Marcus took Ryan's hand for just a brief moment while they were alone, "That's not true. Being different is better than being boring. You interest me. Why in the hell do you think I make such an effort to be alone with you...to talk to you?"

Ryan felt his sadness slowly vanish at this guy's words, "You actually try to be alone with me?"

Marcus laughed, "Do you think I always rush to rescuse someone when a Dementor happens to be in the area? No. You're special. I could tell at St. Mungo's that you and I had more in common than you think. That's why I sent you those flowers. No one talks to me like you do."

"No one makes me feel like you do...", Ryan closed his eyes and moved into Marcus, kissing him softly on the lips. It lasted for only a brief moment.

Marcus pulled away and shook his head, "What are you playing at!"

Ryan felt confused, "I thought...I mean you said..."

"I never told you I was a poof! What's your problem!"

"I'm sorry...it was just a kiss..."

Marcus looked as if he was going to punch the next thing that moved, but cleared his throat and closed his eyes for a moment, "Don't think I didn't want that. It's not that at all. It's just that what you did can cause major trouble for me. More than you can imagine. I'm in Slytherin...they practically hate everyone that's not a pureblood with money. Having an openly gay relationship with the school's new summoner won't help me keep my position on the team...or even the same friends I have now."

Ryan touched his own lips for a moment, where Marcus's taste still lingered, and sighed, "What amazing friends you must have then."

"Shut it. You don't know as much about me as you think!"

"Well after this, I don't think I want to.", Ryan felt himself move backwards slowly, leaving his textbook near the pitch, "I'm sorry for the kiss...for everything."

Before Marcus had a chance to say anything more, Ryan turned around and ran back to the castle. Luckily there was no one out on the grounds since it was into the lunch hour. Not feeling hungry, or wanting to face Marcus Flint, Ryan quickly made his way up the many stairs to the Hufflepuff enterance. He gave the password and entered the common room, racing up to his four poster bed in the sixth year dormitory, and crying bitterly for what seemed like hours on end. The only thing to keep him distracted the rest of the night was his History of Magic homework, which he did rather quickly and even managed to take on the next week's assignment. History was something that seemed so natural to him, and he was glad to be distracted by the homework. That night at supper, Ryan made his way to the Great Hall...trying to avoid the staring eyes of Marcus Flint. For a moment, it seemed like Marcus was go over and say something, but he was drawn back into the crude story Draco Malfoy was telling the table. Hermione Granger passed Ryan and said hello, and remembering the tattoo on Endara's arm, Ryan asked Hermione about it. She looked lost in thought for a moment and then repeated his own thoughts, "It could stand for Ravenclaw...but as I remember she had a sister that was a few years behind her. Her sister's name was Rana I believe. She was a good deal nicer than her sister...but she died two years ago."

Ryan raised his eyebrows, "Endara's sister died? How?"

"I don't really know. I would suggest you ask her, only she has a bite worse than a snake's."

"Thanks for your help.", Ryan waved goodbye to her and came to the conclusion that the tattoo on Endara's arm must be the initial of her deceased sister. She was the sister that survived, the only summoner left in her family. Perhaps that is why she was such a rude and cold person. He imagined such a thing would drive him to be rather harsh as well. Deciding that he would ask her tommorrow, and thinking about what to say, he didn't notice students leave the Great Hall. He became focused when he heard a thud in front of him and saw the textbook he left behind on the Quidditch Pitch. Before he could turn to say something to Marcus, he had left. Running his fingers over the textbook on the table, Ryan opened it and saw a note in scribbled handwriting...the same writing that was attached to the roses he had recieved. _"Meet me Friday after supper at the Owlery. - Marcus" _A faint smile came over his lips, as Ryan had something new to look forward to.


	5. The Secret Lives Of Summoners

_(Disclaimer: I did not create nor own the rights to the character of Marcus Flint or most characters mentioned in this fan fiction. I created Ryan Connor and Cecilia Devogue. The rest is all copyrighted to JK Rowling and her respected publishers. I make no money off of this fan fiction. I hope everyone enjoys this. Thank you.)_

_**Five - "The Secret Lives Of Summoners"**_

**By. Travis J**

It seemed like the rest of the week continued on like a blur. Focused on doing as much of his History of Magic assignments in advance, Ryan got honors from Professor Binns and was told he would finish with the year's work halfway through the term. Hearing this compliment made the summoner blush, and he was glad to find out that instead of people staring at him in that class, they were wanting to talk to him for answers to the next week's homework. Even though he had his rough spots still in Defense Against The Dark Arts, and Endara was "mysteriously ill" the next time they were supposed to meet for their small Summoning Skills class, overall he found his first week at Hogwarts quite a success. That Friday came faster than Ryan could imagine, and he found himself in the boy's bathroom fixing his hair and spraying on some cologne to try and create the right image. Just what would go on at the Owlery that night with Marcus Flint? It all seemed to be surrounded in mystery...and the unknown was something Ryan Connor feared most.

Making his way up to the Owlery that night after supper, Ryan wondered why they didn't meet at the Astronomy Tower. Wasn't that a more romantic place to be? Not to mention there was rumor of a hidden room that could turn into whatever it's users wished. Somehow it seemed Marcus was being strange again. Especially since he had not so much as said a "hello" to Ryan the rest of the week since he returned the book with the note inside of it. He found the door, and with a sweaty palm he opened it to see a large room with a high ceiling and many open windows which revealed the starry skies. It was a bit dark inside, but there was Marcus with his arms crossed, leaning against a wall and waiting for him. He did not smile or say a thing until Ryan closed the door. Then, as if with some fierce eagerness Ryan did not know this man had in him, Marcus moved in and kissed him deeply. Not pulling away or wiping his mouth. It was a kiss that seemed to trail on for minutes on end. Finally pulling away, Marcus ran his hands over Ryan's shoulders, "We need to talk."

Slowly Ryan nodded, "I would say so. What's with the change in attitude all of a sudden?"

"I told you about the image I have to keep up. No offense, but that's my top priority if I want to get onto a good Quidditch team as a professional. This relationship..."

"So you do want a relationship?", Ryan interrupted rather sharply.

"Well...er...yes. I mean I think I do. I haven't really had one before. I mean these urges have always been here...but actually having a relationship is something new to me.", Marcus looked a tad embaressed at saying this, but it was the honesty.

Ryan appreciated this honesty and took a turn kissing him, "Don't worry. I have never had a boyfriend before as well. You're my first. That is...if you don't mind the title?"

Marcus seemed to think about it for a minute, his foot crunching down on what must of been the skeleton of a rodent hidden in the straw, "I would be honored to be the overprotective boyfriend of the hottest summoner at Hogwarts."

"Oh I think your team mates might disagree with that viewpoint."

"I don't plan on telling them. In fact, unless we are behind closed doors, there is no...well..us."

Ryan looked a bit offended, "No us? You mean to stay in the closet then?"

"Hell yes I do!", Marcus took a step back and looked up at the starry sky through the windows, "People here may be different...but being different on TOP of being different already won't be as tolerated as you may think."

"Why do I care what other people think? You seem to be the only one worried about your reputation. I think you need to reassign your priorities."

Marcus went red in the cheeks for a moment and narrowed his eyes, "Don't talk about my life like you know it! You have no idea what I had to do to get where I am now. Nothing can ruin that."

"Marcus...you have more going for you besides for Quidditch. I am sure people will understand. I mean they aren't exactly stupid. They will notice that your new mate is well...rather a little too close to you.", Ryan bit his bottom lip after he voiced his opinion.

Once again Marcus seemed to take a moment to think, "Well we will have to make them think we are enemies then. We can't give them the evidence to make that conclusion."

"What?"

With more confidence, Marcus nodded his head, "Yeah that will work. When in public we will pretend to be terrible enemies...but when we are alone we can snog like the best of them."

"I don't like that idea.", Ryan felt it was a rather cold and immature thing to do.

"Well do you want to have me as your boyfriend or not?", Marcus moved forward and kissed Ryan again...the kiss had a certain convincing tenderness to it.

Slowly nodding, Ryan pushed away slightly, "Okay...I won't tell anyone. We are enemies and public. I understand."

"Good...and this isn't permanent. During the holiday and the summer we can do whatever we want. No one is paying attention then."

It seemed Marcus was much more impressed with his plan than Ryan was. They both had a mild snogging session and left the Owlery seperatly so as not to create attention from passing students. That weekend, Marcus seemed to be in his icy cold mode once more. He even went so far as to shove Ryan out of the way when leaving the library. At first Ryan rubbed his shoulder and felt shame run through him, then he remembered it was only an act. Marcus really did want to be with him...this bullying was only to keep his reputation going. The Slytherins immedeatly adopted new jests to make fun of him, with the laughter of Marcus Flint behind them. Somehow it seemed like Marcus was having too much fun at this acting game. That coming Monday, when Marcus had not only shoved him again but ignored him to the fullest extenet, Ryan was completley surprised to get another letter in the form of being "accidentally" pushed in line for food. As the Slytherins chuckled and jeered in front of him, Ryan read the letter quickly. _"Be at the Owlery tonight after supper. - Marcus"_

More than a little angry at Marcus for taking too many liberties with his pretend bullying, Ryan threw open the door of the Owlery that night and almost slammed it behind him, "You need to settle down a bit with this act!"

Marcus went pale and shrugged, "I'm sorry if I seem a bit too rough. Really that is what my fellow Slytherins expect. Hell...it's what most students and faculty at Hogwarts expect."

"Well I think you should lighten up. That last shove today really hurt."

Moving over to Ryan, Marcus kissed his shoulder tenderly and then went up to his neck, "I'm sorry. I promise I will let you deck me right in the jaw at some point next week once we get into a fresh argument after your Summoning Skills class."

Pushing him away in shock, Ryan shook his head, "Now you are PLANNING new ways for us to be enemies? This is ridiculous! You say you want to be with me...but then you seem to have more fun pushing me around than you do snogging!"

Marcus put a finger over his boyfriend's lips and pulled him into a hug, "Nothing's more fun to me than our snogging time...not even Quidditch. Which I must say, is right up there on my life's pleasures."

Smelling the spicey cologne Marcus usually wore, Ryan felt his anger eradicate, "I just wish we could be together in public. So we wouldn't have to go on with such a horrible facade."

"What does it matter? You and I both know the truth...and after school, when my career is established, we won't have to hide anything. This isn't permanent."

Ryan kissed Marcus's jawline and trailed his lips down a bit to his neck, "You don't know how it makes me feel to have someone hold me like you do. I haven't seen much compassion in my life...and the time we spend here...the time I spend with you...it's one of the things that motivates me to keep trying."

Before Marcus could say anything, there was a loud creak as the Owlery door was opened. Marcus immedeatly pulled himself away from Ryan and made it seem like he was bullying an owl to come down and take a letter he had pulled out of his robes in a hurry. Turning his head quickly to see who had interrupted their private time, Ryan saw the ever-arrogant Endara Bail look at him with narrowed eyes. Her icy gaze traveled to Marcus and then back to her summoner classmater. She smirked a bit and went over to her own owl, petting it lightly as her voice broke the silence that had dominated the large room, "What a coincidence to come across you two. I'm deeply surprised you don't kill eachother if left in the same room together without any faculty around."

Ryan shot back a retort as fast as he could, "How would you know? You seem to skip class enough. A little scared of my summons?"

"You wish. I just don't feel like wasting my time with a little nothing like you. Ben was a much more worthy partner in summoning.", she then looked over Ryan's shoulder at Marcus, "I need to talk to you Mr. Flint. Alone."

Looking over to Marcus for a moment, Ryan saw the flash of urgency in his eyes and then bowed his head, "I was just leaving. After all...how can I stand to be in a room with two of the people I am supposed to hate most of all?"

Knowing he had just told a lie, well rather about hating Marcus, Ryan brushed rather brashly past Endara and left the Owlery. He didn't wait outside for fear that Endara would certainly make a connection. She was a clever girl even if she was a nasty tart. The next day during the lunch hour, Ryan passed two of the Hufflepuff house gossips and almost froze when he heard what they were talking about. One of the girls was giggling as much as she could while trying to squeeze out words, "It's totally true! I heard it from Draco himself!"

The other girl rolled her eyes, "I'm not a fan of that prat. Anyway, I think Marcus and Endara would make a wonderful couple. They are attractive...but terrible human beings. Fit for eachother I would say."

"I hear their first official date isn't until the year's first trip to Hogsmeade. They are like totally going to the cafe or something romantic like that."

"That's gross, that is. They'll probably go on about how much they hate muggle borns and how they want to gain popularity by looking like bullies."

"Who cares? I still think it's interesting. Marcus has never had a girlfriend before, and Endara goes through men like water. I wonder how long this will last."

Ryan felt tears sting his eyes, and turning around, he ran past Hermione who was about to open her mouth to say something. She looked over her shoulder and then sighed, going back to the Gryffindor table to join her friends. Ryan raced up to his dormitory and spent the rest of the afternoon crying and with a most terrible headache. That same night, Marcus had slipped him a note in the form of another push and Ryan was almost tempted to tear it up...but thought better of it. Opening it up, he scowled at the directions to a spare classroom that was never used. So their location had been changed, and Ryan had to figure out how to get to the classroom. He made his way there slowly, wanting Marcus to wait and feel anxious, and when he finally arrived he had to push Marcus away from kissing him. His eyes burned with tears again, "How could you!"

Marcus looked more remorseful than ever, rubbing the back of his neck, "She knew. I could tell she did. That tart is one of the smartest girls in school...and trust me her hate for you alone would cause her to ruin us both. I had to come on to her, to offer her a date, or else she would of known for sure. I also offered to...er...beat on you a bit if you ever gave her lip in front of me. So watch what you say when I'm around, or else I have to pretend at being pissed."

Ryan slammed a chair and let the tears spill down his cheeks, "You don't find it hard to pretend. I don't know what I'll do when I see her kissing you...touching you...holding your hand! I don't know if I will even go to Hogsmeade!"

Marcus moved close to Ryan and ran his calloused fingers over his boyfriend's side slowly, "Now don't be brash. Maybe I can shake her off at Hogsmeade...I am NOT going to the cafe with her. There's no way that's going to happen. Only a few dates and then I'll ditch her so no one can say a thing about me not having a girlfriend."

Ryan couldn't let go of his anger...his pain, "I don't want you to kiss her..."

Silent for a moment, Marcus brought his lips to the back of Ryan's neck and spoke almost in a whisper, "I will try my best not to. I promise you that."

"Well so far it seems like your promises aren't worth their weight."

With that, Ryan pushed himself away from Marcus and left the classroom. Without a snogging session, Marcus was quite grumpy at the next Quidditch practice session. The trip was coming up soon and his own head was clouded with confusion. To be open to all of his friends would risk far too much. Hufflepuff may be kinder to Ryan, but Slytherin would not be so to Marcus. The house was known for it's prejudice of muggle-borns...so why would it treat gays any differently? One thing was true though, and that was that seeing Endara on a daily basis almost made Marcus sick. He made any excuse to avoid her, he wanted to wrench his hand away when she tried to hold it during their lunch and suppers, and he had so far kept his promise not to kiss her. The next two weeks were a rather rough time, with snogging sessions every other night with Ryan, and days filled playing a role he really didn't want to play. Ryan continued meeting Marcus because he had hoped to change the way his boyfriend looked at their relationship. He wanted Marcus to see that they could be open and proud with who they were.

When the students had their first trip to Hogsmeade, a cold wind had been blowing through the grounds and the students bundled up a bit. Ryan wore a simple gray cotton coat Cecilia had bought him, and he viewed Marcus in his black leather jacket, an arm around a rather cheaply dressed Endara who was giggling to the few friends she actually had that didn't want to slap her. For a moment, Ryan noticed Marcus look at him, and then Filch came out and started reading out the list of names. Ryan didn't want to hang out with the set of gossiping Hufflepuff girls who seemed eager to fill him in on all the happenings of Hogsmeade...he preffered to be alone. Well actually he preffered to be with Marcus but that would not happen. As he watched them during their visit to Hogsmeade, he felt himself shudder. They entered the cafe and came out less than twenty minutes later, Marcus looking a bit flushed and annoyed and Endara dominating any conversation they were having. They walked past Ryan and Endara seemed to shoot him one of her famous icy looks. For some reason, he had found they "coincidentally" ended up sitting near eachother at The Three Broomsticks, and almost always the couple remained present wherever Ryan chose to venture. As a result, the trip was no fun and felt like a waste.

Though the true shock came when Ryan went to discover the shrieking shack. There stood Endara, Marcus's leather jacket on her once bare shoulders, locked in a kiss with Marcus. Ryan felt his body shake and tears well up in his eyes. He wanted to scream and could feel the clouds start to form around him to form a summon...but he wouldn't summon. He was learning to control that part of him. Instead he took Marcus up on his offer and pushed Endara aside, punching Marcus as hard as he could straight in the jaw. Marcus staggered back and tasted blood, eyes looking with great pain at Ryan who seemed close to crying. There was a great silence before Ryan turned and almost ran back to Hogwarts. He didn't show up to supper that night and stayed in his dormitory the next day during classes. Missing his classes somehow didn't seem as important. Endara had seen to it that he would never be happy at Hogwarts again...and somehow Ryan felt that he would never be with Marcus Flint again.


	6. Winds Of Change

_(Disclaimer: I did not create nor own the rights to the character of Marcus Flint or most characters mentioned in this fan fiction. I created Ryan Connor and Cecilia Devogue. The rest is all copyrighted to JK Rowling and her respected publishers. I make no money off of this fan fiction. I hope everyone enjoys this. Thank you.)_

_**Six - "Winds Of Change"**_

**By. Travis J**

Ryan had not spoken to Marcus or even made eye contact with him the next few days whenever they happened to come across eachother. With a swollen jaw and a look of total defeat, Marcus didn't even attempt to play at bullying his boyfriend. In fact, everyone in Slytherin agreed that Marcus Flint had been the saddest they had ever seen him. He rarely ever laughed at the crude jokes Draco Malfoy proudly made in the Slytherin Common Room, and he fell behind in his homework almost instantly. That following weekend, without so much as speaking to Marcus once, Ryan overheard the two Hufflepuff gossips going at it again during the lunch hour, "I swear it's the truth! I found out yesterday from Ernie McMillan who knows that plain girl in our Charms class who knows..."

The other girl broke in, "I get the point! Anyway I can't believe it! That has to be the shortest relationship Hogwarts has ever endured!"

"Totally. Marcus like really had it out with her too. Their screams could be heard all the way down the hall outside the library. I hear Madame Pince threatened them with library expulsion."

"Well it's no wonder. That Endara girl is no good as I have always said. Her younger sister was a pretty nice one, but somehow Endara ended up being the bad seed. I suppose it happens."

"Either way, I can't believe Marcus Flint split up with Endara Bail after only one date! A date that ended up with that summoner kid...you know the one your friend in Transfiguration fancies, punched Marcus right in the face. There was blood I hear and Marcus did nothing!"

"I know. How weird is that? Something is totally not right there."

Somehow it seemed like the sadness and hopelessness that had made itslef present over the past week ebbed away. Ryan smiled softly and ventured a look over at the Slytherin table where Marcus caught his glance with sad eyes. The two kept eye contact for a moment, and even though no words were spoken, they knew they had to talk. So that night at supper, Ryan took his own turn at shoving into Marcus and left a note on his outside robe pocket. Marcus put his hand inside the pocket and a slight smile came to his face. He read the note that Ryan left him: _"Meet me in the abandoned classroom after supper. Don't be late. - Ryan"_ Somehow it didn't surprise Ryan that Marcus came running into the room and sealed the door shut not five minutes after supper. The man wore that roguish girn on his face, his deep voice had a hint of relief in it, "I was going mad not hearing from you! You don't know how sorry I am..."

Ryan moved forward and ran his soft fingers over Marcus's bruised jaw, "I won't apologize for the punch. You had it coming, if not for all those nasty shoves you gave me in your little pretend game. I decided to meet you here because I heard you broke up with Endara and we need to talk."

Marcus moved in and ventured a kiss on Ryan's lips, which was successful. When the kiss broke, the Quidditch Captain smiled again, "I have missed those kisses so much. Just so you know, kissing Endara was possibly the most disgusting thing I ever had to do. I would be lucky not to catch anything what with all the blokes she has entertained."

"She even wore your jacket, the tart. How I would of loved to send a summon on her like wildfire that day...and you too...but when I heard how angry you got and how you broke up with her that next day. It must be true then...that you really do have feelings for me."

Marcus looked rather offended this time and nodded his head, "I told you that behind these closed doors I wouldn't lie! This is who I really am and you are the only one who knows it. Now we have to keep it a secret, but I promise you I will never even attempt to falsley date another girl. Ever. I will make it a vow if I need to."

Remembering the nature of the vow, Ryan shook his head, "No no...that's all right. Just...just hold me again, kiss me like we used to during our snogging sessions...and talk to me. I want to know more about you."

Looking like he meant it, Marcus wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, "I'll do anyting for you. I mean that."

"Then let's end this terrible bullying act. I think we should just pretend to be indifferent to eachother if it suits you while in public, and continue meeting as much as we can."

"I'll even let you wear my jacket during the holiday. That's a promise.", Marcus seemed proud of this promise and planted another kiss on Ryan's lips.

The two embraced and snogged for much longer than they had before that night, and the next week went by with more ease. Ryan had already done a great majority of the assignments in History of Magic, and Professor Binns haughtily bragged to any of the faculty that would listen that Ryan would surely be able to take the year's final before the holiday and finish off his term with a more advanced class. Defense Against the Dark Arts was nothing short of mediocre, and even though Ryan rather liked Professor Lupin, he didn't like the subject. He also didn't like the creepy Dementors moving silently over the grounds and frightening the other students. He read of a Patrnous charm and promised to pratice it at some point, being that it seemed much like a summoning spell. Cecilia Devogue, who always got weekly letters a few pages long about the latest gossip courtesy of Ryan, seemed to be taking an interest in the musical arts and announced herself as training for the British Opera. Admittedly she had sent a Howler of her singing a tune from "La Boheme", and Ryan didn't think she really was right for the opera, he still would defend her to anyone who dared critisize her. After all, she had become more like a dear aunt he never had and greatly appreciated. In fact he seemed eager for the holidays to come so he could spend time in London with Marcus, as they both had discussed, and would get a chance to live with Cecilia again.

The next Summoning Skills class came as a surprise, because Endara not only showed up...but she was on time and seemed to be pleased with herself. Ryan didn't know what to think. She had not killed anyone with her summons, she didn't get anyone a detention or scare any of the first years, and she certainly did not have the upper hand...so why did she seem so happy? Not trusting her for a second, Ryan bowed to her and practiced their summons. She not only congradulated him on his ability to fully summon the panter totem but also start the formation of what seemed like a dragon, but she also didn't shoot any offensive remarks his way either. Figuring she would of hated him more and blamed him for breaking up with Marcus, Ryan didn't know what to make of the situtation. There had to be something she wanted. Endara Bail was not kind unless she truly wished to be. After class, she approached Ryan and confirmed his beliefs, "Is it true you live with Cecilia Devogue? The fashion designer?"

Rolling his eyes, Ryan nodded quickly as he gathered up his supplies, "Yes. She's my guardian for the time being. Why do you ask?"

"Well you see I always wanted to get into fashion design myself, and getting a chance to talk to Cecilia over the holiday would be SUCH an honor! I didn't know if...maybe...you could arrange something."

At first he was tempted to shove her in the mud and be on his way, but Ryan remembered the question he was burning to ask her and chose his words carefully, "I think something could be arranged...for a price."

"I am NOT going to pay you!", she turned a nice shade of crimson and looked ready to scream.

"I wasn't talking about money. I have a question I want you to answer. You answer it for me and I'll arrange for Cecilia to have a nice chat over tea with you over this holiday."

Narrowing her eyes as if to glance in his soul, she was silent for a minute. Finally she nodded, "Right. Well what is it?"

"How did your sister die?", he didn't know why it was so important, but it had to be a driving force to explain why Endara was the way she was.

As if she wanted to attack him on the spot, Endara clenched his fists, "What do you know about her?"

"Well I know your tattoo there is the initial of her name, and that she was younger than you. I also heard she was a deal nicer."

"No one's perfect.", at first it seemed like she wouldn't answer him. Thinking for a moment she diverted her eyes away from his face, "A muggle killed her. That's all you need to know. So will you talk to your aunty Cecilia for me or do I have to blackmail you?"

Ryan paused for a moment and moved forward, lowering his voice, "How could you possibly blackmail me? I have nothing to hide."

"Maybe not...but can the same be said about your boyfriend?", seeing how pale Ryan became she let out a soft laugh, "Ah yes I know. My word is golden here too, so you might want to be careful who you mess with. I think if you're smart, you will get me that meeting so I can form my connections. You do for me...I'll do for you. Trust me, you don't want to blow me over. I'm a force to be reckoned with."

He wanted to shoot back with something nasty but for the sake of Marcus, he only sighed, "Fine. I'll see to it you two have a nice tea session over the holiday. Though if I hear you threatening him once or trying to blackmail him...either into one of your pathetic false dates or a kiss...you won't have to worry about blackmailing me because you and I will have it out."

She nodded, as if she gathered some sort of respect for him by standing up to her, "Whatever. Have your dear auntie drop me a line so I know when to meet her. Ta!"

Watching her leave, Ryan felt a sudden urge to send her a crude hand gesture, but decided against it. As much as he didn't want to admit it, she was right. He couldn't afford to make an enemy of Endara Bail. As the next few weeks passed, and Summoning Skills became an almost tolerable class, Ryan prepared himself to take the finals for History of Magic and work on a defensive charm from Defense Against The Dark Arts. He also managed to have many more tender moments with his boyfriend Marcus Flint, who could never stop talking about the holidays and how much fun they would have during it. They were to be alone for an entire weekend in London, and Ryan had to figure out a way to tell Cecilia at the beggining of the holiday. Not to mention break it to her that she would be having a nice cozy meet and greet with the school's nastiest student. Still curious about who Rana Bail was exactly, and why Endara was such a crude person, Ryan decided that he had much research of his own to do after the holidays. As the snow fell outside and the school became decorated, Ryan knew that this would be the best Christmas he would ever have.


	7. All I Want For Christmas

_(Disclaimer: I did not create nor own the rights to the character of Marcus Flint or most characters mentioned in this fan fiction. I created Ryan Connor and Cecilia Devogue. The rest is all copyrighted to JK Rowling and her respected publishers. I make no money off of this fan fiction. I hope everyone enjoys this. Thank you.)_

_**Seven - "All I Want For Christmas"**_

When he finally got back to Cecilia's grand apartment in lavish London, Ryan felt wound up and eager to tour the city like never before. Wondering what he would get Cecilia and Marcus for Christmas, Ryan used this newfound energy of his to go out shopping. Riding the metro and looking through stores gave him the exact rush he needed to unwind properly for the oncoming adventures he would have during the holiday break. A great number of students left for the holidays, Sirius Black still a looming threat, and parents wishing to keep their families safe. For a moment, Ryan felt a twinge of sadness that he didn't know what his own family was up to. His mother was out somewhere shopping for someone else. He was no longer part of her life due to recent events. Somehow, Ryan wondered if he ever would see his mother again. Not that it mattered since he was under the watchful care of one of the magical community's most fashionable witches. When thoughts of his past started to overwhelm him, Ryan set his mind back to finding the perfect gifts for his boyfriend and foster mother. He found a most wonderful broom servicing kit for Marcus, thanks to a kind suggestion from his friend Hermione Granger, and bought Cecilia some new fabrics she could work with along with a silve bracelet. His money had come from a fund his mother left at Gringott's for his life care. It was not a whole lot, but it would last him until he graduated and found a career. Considering that was only two years, Ryan decided to enjoy himself as much as he could.

As the snow fell outside and a cold air surrounded him, Ryan felt all the warmth in the world come to pay homage when an owl came to him from Marcus. It simply read _"I'll be there this weekend. Make sure we have the whole weekend to ourselves. I have plans for us. - Marcus". _Though before he could feel too giddy with the world, a twinge of panic ran over him. Cecilia was still here and somehow she would have to leave for the weekend, just so he and Marcus could have some serious alone time. At first he felt like panicing, then wracked his brains for a way to get Cecilia out of the apartment for the weekend. When he stumbled across his textbook on summoning, he mumbled some foul words and then got an idea. Smiling, he ran to Cecilia's den with a cheery smile, "Cecilia, do you remember the fellow summoner friend of mine at school? The one who wishes to have talks with you about fashion and such things?"

The woman's head rose from a pile of old fashion magazines, "Yes of course. Endara was her name. What about her?"

"Well you said that Madame Malkin planned on visiting Paris for the weekend to see what the French witches liked to wear. You know for that new silk line she had planned for this coming spring. Why don't you and Endara accompany her?"

Cecilia blushed in her cheeks and shook her head, "It would be rather rotten and selfish if I left you alone for an entire weekend!"

"Oh not at all. To be honest, I wouldn't mind some quiet time to catch up on my studies and Christmas isn't for another week. Plus it would be fun. You admitted to me just a month ago in one of your letters that you wished to go. You should. I would like that."

Cecilia was quiet for a moment before she nodded, "All right then. Though I promise to bring you back something nice from Paris! Be sure to write your dear Endara friend and tell her the date I will meet her at Malkin's place for our departure. I can soak up the travel expenses."

Ryan cringed at the fact Endara was called his friend but needed this plan to go through, "Of course. Right away."

Thus his plan was set in motion. He wrote to Marcus the very next day when he recieved an excited reply from Endara that expressed her eagerness to meet Cecilia Devogue. Feeling bad that he was sticking poor Cecilia on a weekend trip with the spoiled Endara made Ryan feel a bit guilty. So much so, that he decided to get his foster mother another Christmas present after she returned from her trip. Wishing her the best of luck, he waved her off as she got in a cab and left for the Leaky Cauldron. He had hoped everything would go well and looked forward to Marcus arriving at his apartment complex that night. As the sun fell and the darkness began to surround the sky, Ryan felt a bit nervous. What if Marcus didn't really want to come? What if he got held up and couldn't spend the weekend? What if everything went wrong and Cecilia found out? His worries got the best of him as he practically paced back and forth in front of his building in anxiousness. Finally, a cab pulled up and Marcus Flint climbed out of it with a large black duffle bag. He smiled and winked at Ryan as he paid the cabbie and then shut the door.

Ryan ran up to him and hugged him tightly. The two embraced there in the streets for a moment until Ryan led him upstairs. Marcus seemed fully interested during the tour of the place, and even pulled his boyfriend aside to kiss him several times. Ryan giggled at the interruptions and continued, determined to impress Marcus however he could. When the tour was over, Ryan showed Marcus to the spare guest bedroom and the Slytherin Quidditch captain raised an eyebrow, "Guest bedroom? We'll discuss this later, but we should both change. I have an idea for a good meal and a good night." Without asking any questions, Ryan changed into a pair of khaki shorts and a tight t shirt that had the logo of a band Marcus liked on it. He had bought the shirt to show Marcus he took an interest in what he listened to. The summoner spiked his hair gently and put on some nice shoes before spraying himself with a sweet cologne that Cecilia had given him. Checking himself over in the mirror, he walked into the living room and felt his jaw drop as he saw Marcus.

There stood Marcus Flint in the most amazing outfit he had ever worn. His thin and toned body was garbed in a tight black t shirt, and a pair of shining black leather pants with a chain belt. A pair of sunglasses completed his look with some spiked hair. Marcus chuckled as Ryan stood speechless in the living room and moved in to kiss him. The two got into one of their more glorious snogging sessions, but became interrupted when Marcus said they should get something to eat and go dancing. The dinner was something simple and nice, a cafe near the club they were going to go to. The club was another story, hundreds of gay men dressed in various ways all dancing with one another. Music was blaring and people were truly having some stress free fun. For a moment, Ryan felt scared, but as Marcus held him on the dance floor, he felt more safe and alive than ever before. The two danced well into the night and went home as happy as they had left. Ryan locked the main door to the apartment as Marcus wrestled his tongue into his mouth. The two got into another deep snogging session, but this time they didn't stop. Marcus moved him towards the guest bedroom and smiled, "I think we need to take this a step further. We will be alone, all weekend, and I know you really don't want me to sleep in the guest bedroom."

Ryan blushed and shook his head, "My bed is more comfortable anyway. Though...do you have protection?"

"Of course. I'm not stupid, even though I seem it at Hogwarts.", Marcus laughed and then was quick to run his fingers over Ryan's cheek, "Don't be nervous. Everyone has a first time, I promise you we will both enjoy this."

Ryan believed him, and as they went into his bedroom, all of their worries had eradicated and were replaced with a burning passion. They made love well into the night and slept in rather late the next morning. The next day consisted of more snogging, going out to find Cecilia another Christmas present as an apology for her weekend with Endara, and exchanging their own gifts. Ryan went first, giving Marcus the broom servicing kit and a book on the history of Quidditch that was an autographed copy. Marcus's face lit up as he saw it and he smiled that trademark smile that everyone knew him for. The smile that was genuine but looked a tad sinister. He handed Ryan a small wrapped package and mumbled, "I couldn't wrap the damn thing so I had the dame at the store do it." Inside the box was a most beautiful silver ring with a dark blue gem in the middle that looked similar to the one that Ryan kept around his neck all the time. Ryan gasped in awe of it's beauty and couldn't help but kiss Marcus right there on the park bench, in front of everyone. He didn't care who knew, he was in love. He had Marcus put the ring on his finger and explain it, "Now don't get freaked out or anything. This ring just means I...well...you know...love you. It means we have a connection no one can sever." With that, Ryan knew that no matter how Marcus acted on campus, he was genuinely a good man and a great boyfriend. The two had a wonderful snogging fest, and made love again that night.

The next day, Marcus had to leave for home. He kissed Ryan so many times that both of their lips felt sore from it, and they promised to see eachother the second they got back to Hogwarts. In pure happiness from the most wonderful weekend he had, Ryan didn't notice Cecilia get out of the cab right across the street from the apartment. Marcus had just left and Cecilia looked rather pale. Taking her luggage, she moved quickly across the street and looked at Ryan with a bit of sadness in her eyes, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Completley taken by surprise, Ryan almost jumped in shock, "Cecilia you're back! How was the trip? Was Endara too much of a pain?"

She shook her head and interrupted before he could say more, "Don't change the subject. Who was that who just left? Was it that Marcus you keep writing and talking about? He looked like him from your description. What was he doing here?"

"Well you never said that I couldn't have friends over. I am awfully sorry I didn't tell you Cecilia. It slipped my mind. I would of told you when you got back anyway. The apartment is clean of course."

Cecilia still looked dissapointed, "I thought we promised not to hide anything from eachother. We work on trust, you know. So why in bloody hell didn't you tell me that Marcus was coming over?"

"It's not an easy question to answer, Cecilia. I mean there are things you need to know."

Right there in the street, his foster mother laughed and dropped her bags, "You seriously think I'm blind? My darling I've been in the fashion world longer than you have been alive, I know much more than you would think. I know you fancy him! My god the fashion world wouldn't be as glamorous as it is without the gays to help it thrive. I could tell when you first started writing about him in your letters!"

"What do you mean?"

"I am not mad that you two are together, in fact I can fully support such a thing as that. There is nothing wrong with him being your boyfriend, but there is something wrong with you inviting your boyfriend to stay the weekend without getting my permission first."

Ryan went pale, and he nodded in agreement. He really should of confided in her, "I really am sorry Cecilia. I would of told you eventually, I just...well I didn't know how to."

The two went inside and talked at great lengths. Ryan recounted practically the whole tale of his romance and Cecilia gave him some good advice. Advice he knew his real mother would never give him. After their talk, he gave Cecilia her Christmas presents early and she burst into tears of joy. Promising to cherish everything he gave her, she presented him with a very lovely set of school robes and a rather nice broom she had picked up in Paris that was supposably cutting edge. He was a bit surprised at the broom, never showing much interest in flying, but decided that Marcus would probably take the time to show him. Marcus was a real natural at flying. As the holiday came to a close, and Cecilia groaned about her long and dull trip with the overly annoying Endara, Ryan looked forward to returning to Hogwarts and seeing the man who had confessed his love to him. Things would be different, and he certainly got all he wanted for Christmas.

Be sure to keep checking this story for the next chapter which will include the full story of Endara's sister and the graduation of the students.


End file.
